


[Song Lang fanfic] Trường Tương Tư

by Giang_Van



Category: Song Lang (2018)
Genre: Oneshot, Other, bé này từ Watt sang, hihihihi, không biết tag gì cả, mới chuyển nhà, nhưng mà cũng là của tui hết nha mọi người, tag gì bây giờ
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giang_Van/pseuds/Giang_Van
Summary: Hổng liên quan tới Song Lang lắm... Cơ mà nếu thấy bất kỳ fic nào na ná fic tui thì hú tui một tiếng nha mọi người...





	[Song Lang fanfic] Trường Tương Tư

Linh Phụng chậm rãi bước đến trước cửa nhà Dũng "Thiên Lôi". Sau khi diễn, cậu đã chờ anh rất lâu, rất lâu, nhưng mãi chẳng thấy người tới, mãi cho đến khi không chờ được nữa, trong rạp chẳng còn ai, cậu mới quyết định rời đi. Nhưng chẳng hiểu vì một tia suy nghĩ nào mà cậu lại đến đây, ôm niềm hy vọng sẽ gặp Dũng ở nơi này.

"Cộc cộc"

Tiếng tay Linh Phụng đập vào cửa mấy hồi. Cậu đứng chờ, chờ thật lâu. Năm phút, mười phút, rồi mười lăm, hai mươi phút mà vẫn chưa thấy bất cứ dấu hiệu nào từ bên trong. Những người xung quanh cứ nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt kì lạ. Tuy hơi khó chịu vì nó nhưng Linh Phụng vẫn cứ bỏ mặc, cố thuyết phục bản thân rằng họ chỉ đang nhận ra mình là anh kép hát trong vở diễn ngày hôm qua mà thôi.

Năm phút, mười phút, mười lăm phút, Linh Phụng tiếp tục chờ. Thời gian cứ thế trôi qua. cậu dần mất kiên nhẫn. Vặn tay nắm cửa xem thử. Cửa không khoá.

Linh Phụng hít một ngụm khí lạnh, tự hỏi tên "Thiên Lôi" kia vì sao mà lại không khoá cửa, hắn... sẽ không có vấn đề gì chứ? Thay vì cứ đứng mãi mà đoán già đoán non, cậu mở cửa. Những gì cậu thấy chỉ đơn giản là một căn hộ trống, độc một chiếc giường và vài thứ đồ vật giản đơn. Chẳng còn gì cả, chẳng có ai cả.

Khép cửa. Linh Phụng đi loanh quanh căn hộ. Chẳng còn gì quan trọng được lưu lại, trừ cuốn "Con Voi Xa Rừng" nằm gọn trên giường. Cầm cuốn sách, cậu lật đi lật lại. Tờ giấy viết lời bài "Trường Tương Tư" rớt ra. Chàng kép hát xem tỉ mỉ lại tờ giấy. Chẳng có gì thay đổi so với trí nhớ của cậu. Chẳng có gì đưa cậu tìm được Dũng cả. Cậu kẹp tờ giấy vào cuốn sách như cũ, thở dài.

Linh Phụng xem lại căn hộ thêm vài lần, bới tung mọi thứ để chắc chắn không còn thứ gì sót lại. Dũng chẳng còn để lại gì nữa cả. Không có gì hữu hiệu. Tim cậu như hẫng mất một nhịp. Dũng thật sự biến mất rồi, tất cả mọi thứ như một cơn mơ. Anh như chưa từng tồn tại. Có vẻ như, anh muốn rời xa cậu thật rồi. Chắc là anh đã tìm thấy một tri kỷ mới tốt với anh hơn chăng?

Linh Phụng buồn bã rời khỏi căn hộ của Dũng, tay cầm theo cuốn "Con Voi Xa Rừng". Ít nhất, đây là thứ duy nhất của Dũng mà cậu có thể mang đi.

Một ngày, hai ngày, một tháng, hai tháng, rồi một năm, hai năm. Cậu theo đoàn đi lưu diễn khắp nhiều nơi, nhiều chốn. Gặp được không ít tên giang hồ hành nghề đòi nợ mướn. Nhưng không ai mang lại cho cậu cảm giác như cảm giác Dũng mang đến cả, cũng không ai khỏa lấp được chỗ trống kỳ lạ trong cậu. Nó rất lạ, không quá lớn, cũng không quá bé, nhưng đủ để cậu thao thức mỗi đêm. Nó như một mảnh ghép với hình thù lạ kỳ, mà chẳng người nào đủ sức để khỏa lấp nó. Thế là Linh Phụng cứ đi, cứ đi, mải miết theo từng ngày, với một tâm hồn chưa hoàn hảo.

____________

"Người bỏ tôi đi giữa một ngày cuối hạ.  
Tôi lặng người, chốn cũ chỉ mình ta.  
Nhớ người, đàn hát đôi ta,  
Nhớ người, ánh mắt khắc sâu vào lòng  
Nhớ người, phòng trống buồng không,  
Nhớ người, hộp xanh kia đã chìm vào lãng quên,  
Nhớ rằng nơi ấy không tên,  
Nhớ rằng người ấy chẳng bao giờ về."

___________

"Tuyệt thật!" Linh Đan lẩm bẩm khi đứng trước cửa nhà hát vang bóng một thời. Tuy không còn nổi tiếng như xưa nhưng do đây là nhà hát cuối cùng trong thành phố nên các nhà chức trách vẫn chưa thể động tay vào công trình này. Thế nên, hầu như mọi thứ đều được giữ nguyên vẹn — trừ việc các suất trình diễn giảm mạnh. "Ê! Bạch Cúc! Xem nè xem nè! Hồi đó ba chúng mình nổi tiếng ở đây lắm đó! A! Thích quá đi! Tao muốn ở đây mãi luôn!" Cô hào hứng lượn qua lại trước cổng nhà hát. Ngắm nghía khắp mọi ngõ ngách. Dù là dân cải lương, nhưng cô cũng ít bao giờ được thấy những nhà hát mang vẻ cổ điển hoàn toàn như thế này. Xã hội hiện đại rồi, các nhà hát dần bị lai tạp, chẳng còn giữ lại dáng vẻ hào nhoáng trước đó nữa.

"Ờ. Nghe bảo có người chết ở đây đó." Bạch Cúc chỉ trầm tĩnh đáp lời, mắt liếc ngang dọc vài cái rồi thôi. Không quá tỏ vẻ hào hứng như Linh Đan. Nhưng từ sâu trong ánh mắt, vẫn thoát ra vẻ hào hứng.

"..." Linh Đan cả kinh. Được rồi, cô sợ ma lắm, không cần hù vậy đâu.

"Mà, ổng là bố mày chứ không phải bố tao!" Bạch Cúc chép miệng, tiến vào nhà hát. Bỏ Linh Đan lại phía sau với khuôn mặt không vui thấy rõ.

"Tao biết là mày không coi bố là bố, nhưng ít ra bố vẫn nuôi mày mà! Sao mày nói thế được? Ngay cả... lúc bố mất rồi mày vẫn không nhận ông sao?" Linh Đan nhíu mày đuổi theo, lộ rõ vẻ khó chịu nhìn người kế bên. Bạch Cúc hơi sững lại một chút rồi tiếp tục đi.

"Ổng là thầy tao, không phải bố!" Bạch Cúc chỉ để lại một câu đó rồi tiếp tục đi. Chẳng quan tâm người đằng sau như thế nào.

Thở dài, Linh Đan biết Bạch Cúc không có quan niệm về gia đình. So với việc được nhận nuôi từ thuở mới lọt lòng như cô, Bạch Cúc phải chịu nỗi đau nhiều lắm mới được bố tìm thấy — con bé bị cha mẹ ruột vứt bỏ trong một xó xỉnh nhỏ bé gần rạp hát ở một tỉnh nọ khi chỉ mới sáu tuổi. Cô hiểu việc đó gây ám ảnh cho con bé thế nào khi đứng chờ bố mẹ suốt mấy ngày liền mà không tới. Cái đói, cái khát hôm ấy vẫn còn đeo đuổi Bạch Cúc trong những cơn mơ. Nhưng cô không ngờ rằng con bé vẫn còn định kiến sâu nặng như thế qua bao nhiêu năm. Rằng nó vẫn chẳng tin được chữ "gia đình" còn quay về được với nó. Hay nói đúng hơn, chữ "thầy" Bạch Cúc dùng để gọi Linh Phụng còn thể hiện nó xem Linh Phụng hơn cả người cha. Linh Đan biết, nhưng vẫn chẳng hiểu nổi điều đó. Chẳng lẽ, nó định mang cái định kiến ấy đến suốt đời hay sao?

"Mấy đứa!" Một phụ nữ vẫy tay hai đứa nhóc, lôi kéo sự chú ý của hai người. Người phụ nữ ấy xinh đẹp, đúng chuẩn phụ nữ thập kỷ trước — suối tóc đen dài, óng mượt được chải chuốt kỹ càng và một đôi mắt sáng, đen láy, đủ để người đối diện phải chú ý.

"Dì Vân!" Linh Đan vui vẻ chạy lại. Thuỳ Vân đã giải nghệ từ khi hai đứa lên mười nên chẳng gặp dì được mấy khi. Chỉ duy hôm nay có việc nên mới hẹn dì. Bạch Cúc cúi đầu thay cho lời chào, môi cũng lộ ra một nụ cười mỉm. Dù sao thì, Thuỳ Vân chưa từng đối xử tệ với họ ngày nào.

"Ừ! Mấy đứa ăn gì chưa? Để dì dẫn đi ăn!" Thuỳ Vân cười. Vết chân chim lộ rõ trên khóe mắt.

"Chưa ạ. Vừa xuống máy bay là con qua đây liền. Giờ dì nhắc mới thấy đói quá dì ạ!" Linh Đan làm động tác lấy tay xoa bụng, mặt ỉu xìu như bánh bao. Đúng là đói thật, hơn nữa lâu rồi cô chưa gặp dì Vân, phải tranh thủ mới được.

"Được rồi, để dì dẫn mấy đứa đi ăn hủ tiếu." Thuỳ Vân thở dài. Mấy đứa này vẫn như vậy, hấp ta hấp tấp, chẳng chịu suy nghĩ gì cả.

Dì dẫn hai đứa đến một quán hủ tiếu nhỏ trong góc phố. Nghe bảo quán này bán ở đây cũng lâu rồi, cha truyền con nối, đổi chủ mấy lần mới được như thế này, hồi trước còn bán lề đường nữa cơ.

"Ngon quá!" Linh Đan gắp miếng đầu của tô hủ tiếu. Lập tức, hương vị của nó tràn vào khoang miệng cô. Dù không cầu kỳ như những món đắt tiền nhưng rất vừa miệng. "Mày thấy sao?" Linh Đan quay qua hỏi Bạch Cúc thì thấy con bé còn đang lựa ớt. Nhíu mày. Con nhỏ này kỹ tính đến mức nào rồi vậy?

"Ha ha, ngon chứ! Ăn tiếp đi, tí nữa kiểu gì cũng đói cho coi. Hồi đấy bố hai đứa hay ăn ở chỗ này lắm." Thuỳ Vân cười. Cha nào con nấy, con bé này tràn đầy sức sống như Linh Phụng từ rất lâu về trước ấy. Chỉ là Phụng không năng động như nó, và cũng bẽn lẽn hơn nhiều, chắc là để bù đắp lại tính cách trầm ổn của Bạch Cúc.

Ăn xong, Thuỳ Vân dẫn hai đứa đến một nghĩa trang nhỏ. Ba người đi qua những phiến mộ, chợt, Bạch Cúc dừng lại, nhìn vào một ngôi mộ. Dũng "Thiên Lôi", một cái tên quen thuộc, nhưng cô lại không thể nhớ ra người này là ai.

"Cúc! Nhanh lên! Lạc bây giờ!" Linh Đan gọi. Quái, tự nhiên con này lại dở chứng gì đấy, đang yên đang lành lại đi nhìn mộ người ta làm gì?

Bạch Cúc nhún vai, tiến về phía trước. Cô nghĩ mình cần suy nghĩ thêm về cái tên này.

Ba người dừng lại trước mộ một người đàn ông — Linh Phụng. Thuỳ Vân thắp một nén nhang, vái hai cái, lẩm bẩm gì đó rồi lui xuống. "Dì hết việc ở đây rồi, hai đứa muốn làm gì thì làm nghe. À, có cái này dì nghĩ chắc hai đứa sẽ muốn nhận." Thuỳ Vân lấy ra trong túi một hộp quà màu xanh đã sờn rách, đưa cho Linh Đan. "Cái này là của ông Phụng, dì nhặt được hôm lên máy bay, dì thấy có lẽ nó quan trọng với ổng lắm." Thuỳ Vân cười, vẫy tay chào tạm biệt hai nhóc rồi rời đi. Dù cô khá thích sợi dây chuyền đó, nhưng hình như Linh Phụng rất quý nó, vậy thì cứ đưa cho hai đứa nó vậy.

"Cái này là..." Linh Đan ngắm nghía cái hộp. Trông quen quen, hình như đây là cái hộp hồi nhỏ cô hay thấy ba lôi ra ngắm mỗi khi đoàn vắng khách thì phải.

"Cái hộp mày từng xin thầy hồi bé." Bạch Cúc nhíu mày. Do hay thấy Linh Phụng cầm theo nó nên cô khá là ấn tượng về chiếc hộp này.

"À, cái hộp mà tao xin bố cả trăm lần mà bố cũng không cho, cuối cùng lại mất ấy hả? Khéo thật, thế mà dì Vân lại nhặt được." Linh Đan bĩu môi. Cô chẳng thích cái hộp này tí nào. Tại nó mà suýt nữa bố đã đánh cô vì tưởng cô giấu nó cơ chứ.

Đặt chiếc hộp xuống, hai người bắt đầu thay hoa, vệ sinh mộ, làm mọi thứ cần thiết. Khi đã xong xuôi tất cả, Bạch Cúc thắp bốn nén hương rồi đưa cho Linh Đan hai nén, đặt quyển "Con Voi Xa Rừng" cùng chiếc hộp xanh xuống trước mộ Phụng.

"Mày lấy đâu ra quyển đó vậy." Linh Đan nghi hoặc nhìn quyển truyện cũ nát. Trong trí nhớ của cô chưa từng xuất hiện món đồ này.

"Trong hộp đựng đồ diễn của thầy." Bạch Cúc nhún vai, không nói gì thêm, Linh Đan cũng không hỏi nữa, hai người như đang trò chuyện với Linh Phụng. Không khí yên tĩnh đến lạ.

Bạch Cúc cắm nén nhang vào lư rồi đi trước, Linh Đan đi sau. Không ai nói một lời, lòng hai đứa như chùng xuống.

Chợt, Bạch Cúc dừng lại trước mộ Dũng, một tia suy nghĩ chợt loé qua, cô nhớ ra cái tên kia rồi. Linh Phụng từng kể cho cô nghe rất nhiều lần về người này.

Đứng trước mộ Dũng, Bạch Cúc thở dài, rút ra một nén hương, khấn vài câu. Nếu đã là người quen cũ, cô cũng đành chào hỏi chút vậy.

"Cúc, làm gì vậy?" Linh Đan đứng đằng trước quan sát Bạch Cúc nãy giờ. Đây là người quen của nó à? Sao cô chưa gặp bao giờ cả.

"Dũng 'Thiên Lôi'." Bạch Cúc im lặng phun ra một cái tên, càng khiến Linh Đan nghi hoặc hơn. Dũng "Thiên Lôi" mà bố hay kể á? Nhưng hình như đâu phải?

"Bố kể Dũng đâu có chết trẻ như vậy? Chắc mày nhầm rồi." Linh Đan nhíu mày nhìn Bạch Cúc. Con nhỏ này bị sao thế? Quên rồi à?

"Ừ, chắc tao nhầm." Bạch Cúc lướt mắt nhìn ngôi mộ lần nữa. Chắc cô nhầm thật. Dẫu sao thì cũng coi như làm phước, cũng không mất gì.

"Thôi, đi nhanh lên. Chiều rồi." Linh Đan ôm vai. Nghe bảo nghĩa trang này nhiều ma lắm. Chiều tối ở lại đây chẳng an toàn tí nào.

Bạch Cúc nhún vai, tiến về phía trước. Năm sau rồi đến tiếp vậy.


End file.
